penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Hillcrest
Description This once small farming town and travelers respite have grown very much in the wake of the Serpent Decay. With Titan’s Crossing gone, Hillcrest has had a boom in growth being the major inland trading post from the nearby port city of Pearlside. Circular fifteen feet walls guard against the outside dangers of the world as the city has been split into districts The Farms outside lay mostly to the east as there is a large lake to the west. The smells and sounds of the city vary as you travel across the city, from the sweet smells of the taverns to the harsh smell of tanning hides. The people all follow the new flow of the city as many of the established citizens can move about the city with amazing ease. Current Government The city of Hillcrest runs a two tiered governmental system which employs both Mayor and a council of advisors known as the Masons. While the Mayor has final say on most affairs his decisions can be overruled by the Masons if all four members agree against the Mayor. This system has been in place since after the Serpent Decay. Day to Day Life The day to day lives of the citizens of Hillcrest is at this point a very calm and relaxed lifestyle compared to when the large number of adventurers were present. While most interact through a variety of minor exchanges during the day each class of citizen days vary. Nobility While classed as nobles the wealthy of Hillcrest are the larger merchant families who lack any real titles due to the governmental structure of the city. Most of their day to day life comes in brokering deals not only with their fellows but the various citizens working in the city and abroad. Tradesmen Growing past their former station and pull the tradesmen of Hillcrest have found their wealth in their ability to recreate items from other locations. While most of the trade seen in the city is from foreign nations the long travel tends to lose various stocks which the tradesmen can recreate. Traders Most are outsiders to the city simply passing through, they have come to know the various people of Hillcrest due to its position on the trade routes. A few of them being native seem to have a significant edge in getting items replaced. Farmers Simple life outside the walls is much safer in this current time however many understand the history of the land. With the growing population and a number of opportunities to sell their harvests to traders the farmers of Hillcrest have seen great success. Hunters Having been trained by northern hunters due to the offer from Cromm Wyvernblight, Hillcrest has become sort of a booming fur trade. These hunters have become almost as prevalent as some of the lower nobility in terms of financial success. Commoners The day to day life for most commoners is not too different from most cities in Laikka, they do their jobs to survive. The homeless population and the poor seem to at least be decently fed compared to other places in the world. Points of Interest Central Ward * Choice Cuts * Daenala's Explorations * HIllcrest Archives * The Jumping Book * The Old Well (Tavern) * The Lucky Trinket (Glass/Jewelry) * Nature's Remedies (Herbalist) Western Ward * HIllcrest Manor (Mayor's House) * The Dignified Plate Northern Ward * Booze Brothers * Splinter's * The Old Rack * The Smooth Stone Guild * Lidor Hammers Eastern Ward * Temple of Chauntea * Temple of Kord * Temple of Pelor * Temple of Shinare * Temple of the Dwarves Southern Ward * The Merchant's Way Outside the Walls * HIllcrest Mines (NE) History * The Grinn Wood Coven * The Long Winter * The Titan from the Crossing * The Titan War * Serpent Decay * The Rebuilding of Hillcrest Rumor * Concerning Silvervine: “Rumors have it that King Mathew, is planning on sending a group of bloodhunters towards HIllcrest. After the issues in Pearlside, I’m unsure how it will go here.” * Concerning Fey: "It was a flash of blue and all of my beer was water. I'm not going in the Grinn woods ever again" * Concerning Adventurers: "Hey did you hear the blades returned to the tavern outside of town. Adventurers are coming back" * Concerning Adventurers:"Adventurers coming back great... here come the troubles ever notice that nothing good happens when adventurers are around" * Concerning Adventurers:"Oh man do you think i could sign up to be an adventurer with them... it'd be so cool saving princesses fighting dragons" "Getting your face melted off" "ah good point... " * Concerning Barefield: "Barefield is coming along. I hear they've even started working with druids" * Merchant's Words: "i hear adventurers are turning up..." "great we can bump up our prices they always have a ton of gold" "Hey they helped save the city from the titans." * Merchant's Words:"and where were they when the plague hit... gone i'd say it was one of them who caused it" * Merchant's Words:"well we better stock up on leather armor... why do they wear so much leather" "hey maybe they light wearing tight outfits... some of those female adventurers are easy on the eye's" laughter * Merchant's Words:"If any of those adventurers drink all my favourite booze in the tavern... i'll piss in there ale" * Guard's Words; "you know i used to be an adventurer... for a day then i found out how much hard work and dangerous it is retired and became a guard much more safe" * Guard's Words: "i once had to arrest an adventurer for tackling some guy into the moat..." he laughs "idiot" * Guard's Words: "Keep an eye out for any cut purses or thieves crime tends to go up when adventurers are around" Interactions NPC Codex * List of NPCs Adventurers * Pearlside * Acting as both a shelter for travelers and supplies to and from Pearlside the city of Hillcrest is on good terms with Pearlside in terms of trade. Everwind * Many instruments and other such musical supplies are said to almost directly funnel to Everwind. Cortea * While not joining Cortea tensions politically have been more stressed in times past, however because of trade the two cities still work together. Misc * = Category:Laikka Category:Cities